


This Is Shepard's Inbox

by Opalgirl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect 3 - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emails between my female Shepard (Spacer/Sole Survivor/Paragon) and various people during the events of ME3. SPOILERS AHEAD. F!Shep/Liara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**From:** Shepard, H.M.(hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** Still alive?

  


-ENCRYPTED-

Hackett said you’d gotten off world. That was the best news I’d had in three days.

Haven’t had any word from your dad, but the comms are scrambled, so that doesn’t mean anything. We got hit pretty damned hard, I’m not going to lie, but don’t worry about that. We’ll push them back and buy you time. (Don’t worry about _me_ , either. You need your head on straight). If anybody can beat these things, it’s you, so go kick them where it hurts.

Love,

Mom. 

**  
**

**From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** re: Still alive?

  


-ENCRYPTED-

We barely got out of Vancouver. It was brutal. Guess where I was when they struck? In front of the Defense Committee. (Ask me how useful _that_ was).

Anderson decided to stay; he’s leading the resistance on Earth. I wish him a hell of a lot of luck.

I’ve heard that the fleets were getting torn apart, so it’s good to hear from you. I’ll let you know if I hear from Dad, but I have to go; the Council’s on the comm.

Love you,

Jane.

 

 **** **From:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **To:** (REDACTED)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  


-ENCRYPTED-

Liara,

I know it’s a lot to ask of you and I hate to do it, but if you could try to keep my idiot child from turning herself into a martyr or doing something particularly stupid, I’d be in your debt. Maybe she’ll listen to you.

Yours,

Captain Hannah Shepard, SSV _Orizaba_.

 

 **From:** (REDACTED)  
 **To:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)  


-ENCRYPTED-

Captain,

I will give it my best effort. You have my word on it,

Yours,

Dr. Liara T’Soni

 

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa), Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** Don’t plan my funeral yet.

  


-ENCRYPTED-

We were refuelling in the Verge when they hit. Managed to get out by the skin of our teeth. In a convoy on the way to join what’s left of the fleet now.

Figures it would take the bogeys knocking down the damn door to get them to listen. _Christ_.

Might get a call in, soon. Will let you know. Stay alive out there, girls.

 

 **To:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** Don't plan my funeral yet

-ENCRYPTED-

Good to hear from you, Dad. Be careful out there.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**To:** Moreau, J (jeff.moreau@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:**

-ENCRYPTED-

Flight Lieutenant,

I hope you’re half as good as they say you are. Because if I know my kid, I know she’s going to need a damn good pilot to pull this off.

Flight Cmdr Shepard, SSV _Manila_.

 **To:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Moreau, J (jeff.moreau@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** … You’re Shepard’s dad?

-ENCRYPTED-

She’s got more than a damn good pilot, sir.

 **To:** Moreau, J (jeff.moreau@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** … You’re Shepard’s dad?

-ENCRYPTED-

Glad to hear it.

 **To:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** *Dad*.

-ENCRYPTED-

Don’t threaten my helmsman, please.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** *Dad*

-ENCRYPTED-

I didn’t threaten him. Is he really as good as they say he is?

 **To:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** *Dad*

-ENCRYPTED-

Joker’s incredible. I wouldn’t want anyone else in the cockpit. Did I ever tell you about the 20-metre drop he pulled off on Ilos?

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

You still awake, Shepard? Last shift said you were up and wandering around. You think you should get some rest?

 **To:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** (no subject)

I’ll sleep when I’m dead, Garrus. There are bigger things to worry about than me right now.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** (no subject)

Liara’s worried about you. The doctor’s worried about you. I’m worried about you. Take care of yourself, Shepard.

 **To:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re:** (no subject)

I will. Just—not when there’s a job to do.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re: re:** (no subject)

How are you going to do that job if you work yourself to death?

 **To:** Vakarian, G (garrus.vakarian@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re: re: re:** (no subject)

I’ll find a way. I always have. And you’re doing the same damn thing.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** (REDACTED)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

This is starting to wear on all of us, Jane—but it’s really starting to wear on you. The wear and tear’s starting to show.

 **To:** (REDACTED)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** (no subject)

Are you saying I’m not pretty anymore, Liara? I’m crushed.

 **From:** (REDACTED)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** (no subject)

You’ve been spending entirely too much time with Lieutenant Vega, haven’t you?

I know you want to win this war—and Goddess, don’t think I mean that I don’t want to win it—but what happens when this catches up with you?

 **To:** (REDACTED)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re:** (no subject)

When it does catch up with me, then I’ll stop. But I can’t just roll over and quit now because I’m tired. That’s not how this works.


	3. Chapter 3

**To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** This is the best I can do…

-ENCRYPTED-

Happy birthday, kid! Did you ever figure out how old you actually are, now?

 **To:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** This is the best I can do…

-ENCRYPTED-

Thanks, Dad. I think.

As for how old I am? No idea. It depends whether or not you count the two years I spent on an op table or not.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.D. (john.d.shepard@manila.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** This is the best I can do…

-ENCRYPTED-

Yeah, that’s a tricky one. ‘Technically dead’ is always fun when it comes to the paperwork.

 **From:** Shepard, H.M.(hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

-ENCRYPTED-

Happy birthday! Your dad still argued for me to bake you a cake—even though he knows I can’t bake.

Look after yourself, all right?

 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** (no subject)

-ENCRYPTED-

Thanks, Mom. Love you. Will do.

(He only does that because he knows it bothers you).

 **From:** Williams, A.M. (ashley.m.williams@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** You know where I am…

If you and Vega (or Garrus or hell, even Wrex—I’m not picky) want to come and spring me, Shepard. There’s only so much hospital I can take.

 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Williams, A.M. (ashley.m.williams@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** You know where I am…

Yeah, I know. Garrus thinks springing you would be fun, but I think Chakwas would kill us all.

Civilian docs aren’t nearly as bad as military ones. I spent two and a half months at Naval Medical on Arcturus once—I know how you feel.

We’re docking for supplies at 13:00 station time and I’ll swing by. Can I bring you anything?

 **From:** Williams, A.M. (ashley.m.williams@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** You know where I am…

Two and a half months? Jeez, Skipper. What the hell did you do to yourself?

I’m pretty well set here, but it’ll be good to see you.

 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Williams, A.M. (ashley.m.williams@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re:** You know where I am…

I didn’t do anything. A thresher maw did it.

I’ll see you in a couple of hours, Ash.

 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** This is bullshit

Mom,

So instead of kicking the Reapers back into darkspace, I’m sitting and listening to politicians argue about who fired the first shot however-many-hundreds of years ago.

God, I wish I could take them and knock their heads together. (Better yet, just airlock them all). It doesn’t matter who’s to blame for the past, does it? They won’t be able to argue about it if they’re all dead, but no one seems to get that.

I really shouldn’t be doing this, should I?

 **From:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** This is bullshit

Jane,

Don’t ever threaten to airlock a dignitary or a politician. It won’t work out. Knocking their heads together might work, except you’re dealing with krogan.

You’re not going to be able to _end_ their disagreements, but you might be able to get them to shelve them for the sake of the war effort.

If anyone can pull this off, it’s you. Keep your head on straight,

**Love,**

**Mom.**

**From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **To:** Shepard, H.M. (hannah.m.shepard@orizaba.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** This is bullshit.

Mom,

I’m a soldier, not a negotiator. Someone higher up in the chain ought to be doing this and I should be fighting battles.

But at least you give better advice than Dad does.

**Love,**

**Jane.**

**To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Vega, J. (james.vega@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject:** (no subject)

That krogan is one tough son of a bitch, Lola. Sure we can’t bring him along?

 **To:** Vega, J. (james.vega@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re:** (no subject)

I’d bring Wrex along in a heartbeat—he was with us when we were hunting Saren—but his people need him more. Besides, what’s better than one krogan? An entire army of them.

 **To:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Vega, J. (james.vega@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re:** (no subject)

An entire army of krogan. You think that’ll make the Reapers piss their pants and run in the other direction?

 **To:** Vega, J. (james.vega@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **From:** Shepard, J.A. (jane.a.shepard@normandy.mil.sa)  
 **Subject: re: re: re:** (no subject)

We’ll find out, won’t we?


End file.
